


2 jpegs of steamy hot human body parts on human body parts and/or tableware and/or cutlery and/or foodstuff action

by hazuki_15



Category: Your Breakfast (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Deliberate Bad Art, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/pseuds/hazuki_15





	2 jpegs of steamy hot human body parts on human body parts and/or tableware and/or cutlery and/or foodstuff action

WHAT LOOKS LIKE HAPPENED

 

 

WHAT _**REALLY** _ HAPPENED

 

 


End file.
